Family's First Easter
by Faith Hunter Jounouchi
Summary: This is a cute little story about the Kaiba Family's first Easter together. Now if you hate the idea of Katsuya and Seto having a family together you better beat it and not read it! If you love that sort of thing, 'Welcome' plz R&R!


Author's Note: This is a story that I thought I would write just for the fun of it and for the upcoming holiday, Easter. It's a bit different from what I've written before but I still had the intentions of entertaining my readers. My inspiration for this story came from a video my Aunt had my Mom and I watch one day. On the video my Aunt had done everything Seto did setting up the Easter Treats thing, just a little factoid there. Hopefully you enjoy this story and if you hate the idea of Katsuya and Seto having a family together, I suggest you beat it and not read it! Anyway, those who love the precious idea welcome and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, sad but true. All characters you recognize are **NOT** mine and characters you do not recognize **ARE** mine.

The baby, Jayson Katsuya Seto Kaiba is in fact a fictitious baby boy I made up for the happily married couple, he does belong to me.

Family's first Easter

March 27, 2005, Eater Sunday 6:04 am

The crack of dawn or the lack there of and here sits the great Seto Kaiba fiddling with his video camera trying to get the words 'Happy Easter' to display across the screen of the camera. "Come on you stupid thing!" Kaiba whispered harshly at the object of his torture. A body stirred and flipped on his bed not ten feet away, he stopped for a minute to make sure his lover stayed asleep. Finally, Seto went back to fiddling around with the contraption again, gaining this time only an unsatisfied grunt of disapproval. Wanting to give up on the whole video thing entirely Kaiba sighed then was surprised when a lovely figure, tiredly dragged himself out of bed and took the camera from his lover. He hit a few buttons then handed the camera back to his lover. Seto looked into the eyepiece and found that his blonde lover had set what he had been fighting with for a half hour in under two minutes.

"Now turn that thing off and come back to bed, I'm still tired." The blonde commanded tiredly. Seto smiled and shook his head, "I can't, today is Easter Sunday and I need to get the boys' stuff ready." The blonde yawned, "At 6 in the morning? Seto, Jayson doesn't get up until at least 7:30 and Mokuba would sleep all day if you let him." The brunette smiled then kissed his sleepy lover, "It's our first Easter together and the only first we'll get Katsuya." The blonde smiled, Seto was such a good father and brother. Jou was really impressed by how much the birth of their child had changed Seto and settled him down. He thought he would never ever see the ruthless CEO so loving and caring…he adored it.

"Get some more sleep Katsuya, I'll go get the stuff ready for the boys." Seto said softly. Katsuya shook his head as he yawned again, "No, I want to help you."

"But Katsuya…you're tired." The blonde smiled, "Yeah, but I can come back up here and sleep some more after the boys go egg hunting." Seto kissed his loving husband, "Come on, lets go make some coffee."

Katsuya clung tightly to the body next to him as they descended the staircase, yawning like mad. The blonde had been up almost all night fussing with a sick 10- month- old, trying anything and everything to get the baby to relax and let his body be taken by over due sleep. It was almost 2:30 am when the baby finally got to sleep and Katsuya was exhausted.

Being as tired as he was the blonde tripped on the carpet of the stairs and nearly sent him and Seto tumbling down them. "Puppy, you're tired, you need to get some more sleep." Seto said concerned for his lover. "No, I want to be around for this." Not wanting to hear any more, the brunette scooped the blonde up into his arms and walked him down the stairs and over to the couch in the living room. "Seto…"

"Hush…you need to sleep. I will wake you up when the boys are ready to come out of their rooms." Katsuya smiled and let his husband tuck him under the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon flees blanket they had specially made for one of their anniversaries while they were dating. "You are such a good Father Seto." Katsuya said. The brunette looked his golden puppy in the eyes then softly kissed him. They pulled apart and Jou rested his head on a pillow and Seto kissed his forehead before heading into the kitchen to make some coffee. Katsuya yawned a couple times before closing his eyes then letting himself drift back to sleep for a while. Seto had set up the coffee pot and went to one of the guest rooms nobody ever used.

The brunette walked into the deserted room down the hall from the living room and opened a closet door. There he and Katsuya had hidden the boys' Easter treats, and Kaiba had hidden one of his own for the puppy. Seto picked up a nicely wrapped blue basket that displayed several different packs of Duel Monsters cards, that one was obviously Mokuba's. Then with his free hand Seto lifted a red basket displaying different assortments of toddler toys, this one no doubt was Jayson's. The CEO took them back out to the living room and sat them perfectly side-by-side on the landing at the bottom of the staircase. Seto always believed in these kinds of holidays to be such foolish ones, now he understood, it was like Christmas and Thanks Giving, it was a time of family, and he had one now. He yawned a bit while admiring his work so far then he turned back to the kitchen to make himself a cup of French Vanilla coffee (what? I couldn't think of anything else). He sipped on his drink then went back into the guest room to retrieve some plastic eggs filled with little candies and possibly toys that Jayson could not have.

Seto took his little toy eggs and went up the stairs. He stood before Mokuba's bedroom door and began to make a little trail of eggs from the door to the stairway. Then he did the same for Jayson, making a little path to the stairs; of course he or Katsuya would be with the baby when he followed the path. Now with that being finished, Seto went back downstairs and back into the kitchen. It was now time for the 'Easter Bunny' to hide the colored eggs. The brunette got into the fridge and took out the eggs. He took one more sip of his coffee before heading outside into the darkness of the morning, lucky for him there was just enough light for Seto to see what he was doing. He wasn't quite that experienced with hiding eggs, he had only done it once or twice before. While walking about the vast patch of backyard he owned, Seto tripped and nearly lost his balance, the faint sound of chuckling brought him to turn his head toward the back doors. There Katsuya stood watching him, amusing about the fact that Seto, the Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Crop, took the liberty of playing Easter Bunny. Kaiba glared toward his puppy but went back on his way to hiding eggs.

It was around ten till seven before Seto had finished his duties. Katsuya applauded the good job he had done and motioned for Seto join him back inside. Before reaching the door, one of Seto's neighbors came out with the same intentions. "Good morning Seto! Good Morning Katsuya!" They smiled, "Good morning Mr. Wyatt." Seto and Katsuya said in unison while waving. "Get your kids egg hunt ready?" Mr. Wyatt asked. "Yep, Seto did it all by himself." Katsuya said. "Well don't hide 'em too hard, that little one of yours might have a frustrating time trying to find them."

"Which one Mokuba or Jayson?" Seto asked jokingly. His neighbor laughed. "I guess I've caught you two goin' in, I'll let ya be. I better get to gettin' for my kids. Happy Easter!" Mr. Wyatt called. "Happy Easter to you too." Seto and Katsuya called before going back inside. Seto shivered due to temperature change then embraced his puppy.

"You did a fine job Seto." Katsuya complimented while wrapping his arms around Seto's body. The brunette kissed the top of his puppy's head and thanked him. Reluctantly, Seto pulled out of his husband's arms and went back upstairs to the room he and Katsuya shared. He grabbed the video camera and flipped it back on; luckily the 'Happy Easter' banner was still on it. He hit record and began commentating.

"It is March 27, 2005 at…7:07 in the morning and we are gonna go see what the boys are up to." Seto said while walking as quietly as he could to Mokuba's room. "Oh look at this, the Easter Bunny left a trail of goodies for Mokuba, wonder what's at the end of it." (By now the banner was gone from the screen) The brunette opened his brother's door and pointed the camera toward Mokuba sleeping soundly in his bed. "He looks like such an angel when he sleeps." Seto said while standing over his brother. For a moment or two the CEO taped his brother and his surroundings then left the room, closing the door behind him. "Okay, lets go see if Jayson is up yet. I doubt it though, he wasn't feeling good last night and he and Katsuya were up pretty late." Seto opened the door to his son's room and quietly walked over to the crib his 10-month-old was soundly sleeping in. The baby equally resembled his parents; he had a mop of blonde hair intertwined with a soft cinnamon brown, he had shinning blue eyes. "Awe, isn't he just…as cute as a puppy?" Seto said (kids change us all, even Kaiba). Finally the brunette left his son to sleep some more and filmed what the Easter Bunny had done from the doors to the stairs. Then Seto got an idea, he went into the kitchen and said, "Good morning puppy." Katsuya looked up then quickly covered his face. "Seto turn that thing off."

"Why?" The brunette asked childishly. "Because I said." Was Katsuya's answer. "Awe, come on puppy, you know you're photogenic, come on, say 'Happy Easter'" Seto playfully said. "I want to say something else but this is a family tape." Seto chuckled and finally turned the camera off then sat it on the counter. "Come here pup." Seto said while pulling Katsuya to him and locking their lips a passionate kiss. They pulled apart and nuzzled each other. The blonde made his way back to the couch and watched as Seto followed him. They decided to cuddle together on the couch and relax before Jayson got up. They huddled together with Katsuya facing Seto's body under the flees blanket.

Seto kissed Katsuya's forehead then nuzzled into his pup's golden locks, "I love you Katsuya." The blonde sighed happily scooted as close to his husband as he could get, "I love you too Seto." They laid in a comfortable silence for a while; just listening to each other's heart beats and steady breathing. About a half hour passed when finally a baby's voice came.

"Jayson's up." Katsuya said while sitting up straight. He starched and before he could move, Seto pulled him back down into a tender kiss. The blonde stood up and went to get Jayson and wake Mokuba. Seto also sat up and turned on his camera. After a couple minutes Mokuba made himself present.

"Good morning Mokie, look who came this morning." Seto said to his baby brother (FYI Mokuba is only ten in this story). "The Easter Bunny." The tired raven-haired boy said tiredly. Finally, behind Mokuba came Katsuya holding a happy Jayson. The baby made an assortment of noises then pointed down at the floor to the eggs. "Look Jayson, the Easter Bunny came." Mokuba said while pointing to the baskets on the landing. Jayson giggled and Mokuba descended the stairs to his basket.

"OH COOL! I got the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon! (I love that card) big brother!" Seto smiled, "Cool, now Katsuya has a reason to be jealous of you." The blonde glared at his lover. Katsuya descended the stairs and sat down on the landing with Jayson in his lap so that he could open the baby's basket. After the kids indulged in their Eater Gifts, Seto urged them outside to find the eggs that rabbit had hidden. Mokuba was the main seeker and Jayson just crawled behind, following his uncle around the yard. They had been outside for over an hour and Seto, holding the camera coached his brother through the hunt, "No Mokuba…you're way off…now turn to your left, no your other left." Katsuya just stood beside his husband and laughed. This tape was going to be a keeper. The great Seto Kaiba saying "No your other left," priceless.

After having their share of fun Mokuba had found all the eggs, they went back inside to have a nice breakfast together then they would be going to a Duel Monsters Easter Egg hunt sponsored by none other than Kaiba Corp and the Game Shop. Then after that the Kaiba family would join up with their friends and have a nice Easter Dinner.

Owari

Author's Note: So what did you all think of that one? Like I say at the beginning that was just an idea that was floating around my mind and begged to be written. I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


End file.
